The Rose List
by Invidie
Summary: A list is good to have on hand, but when the name of a new lab assistant shows up as the target of a serial killer the NCIS team turns up the heat in a race to find the murderer. Problem? This guy has been stalking her for ten years and knows everything about her. He even wants the men in her life dead, but that won't stop McGee from saving the girl who has his heart...or will it?
1. A Dead Petty Officer

**A/N: So, um. Yeah this one happened because I got addicted to the show in the matter of a week. I am still working on my L4D2 story, but lately things have been rough on me for focusing so I jump with my thoughts. I apologize if you read any of my other stories that haven't been updated in some time. I am working my hardest to get those done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

"Artie Shaw," McGee stepped into the lab with two mugs of coffee, "Haven't heard this kind of music since we helped an old World War Two veteran."

"I love this music," Leslie walked out from behind the computers going towards him grabbing one of the mugs, "as well as coffee." She took a sip of it then sat it down, "It helps me focus."

"Anything yet?" McGee walked over to the computer screens seeing a percentile of '47%' flashing on it, "Nope."

"Still processing it," Leslie glanced at him with a curious look.

"What?"

"Want to help me pass the time?" Leslie asked.

It was McGee's turn to give her the look, but then she was holding a hand out to him.

"Dance with me," Leslie said simply.

"Seriously?" McGee raised an eyebrow.

Leslie rolled her eyes and crossed to him taking the coffee from his hand setting it on the table before grabbing the hand pulling him to an empty spot in the room. She lifted their connected hands and spun around with a smile. She moved their connected hands out to her eye level and moved his right hand to her lower back with her left before placing it on his shoulder. She smiled up at him, "Are you going to lead or do I have to do that?"

McGee began to lead her in steps around the small area along with the beat of the music getting a sly smile out of her, "What's with that look?"

"Didn't know you could dance," Leslie commented.

"I can't," McGee confirmed, "well," he looked above her head thinking on it, "not to the music in this decade."

Leslie laughed, "Well then I obviously picked the right dance partner."

McGee looked back at her with a smile, "Where's Abby?"

"She went home early," Leslie answered, "something about having to feed a fish."

"She doesn't have a fish," McGee stated.

"I know," Leslie smiled and they both laughed, but when it died down she spoke again, "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Elsewhere," McGee replied, "I don't really keep tabs."

"So why are you down here?"

"I was told by Gibbs to come and check on the process," McGee glanced at the steaming cups of coffee, "Also you told me the next time I came down here I was supposed to bring you coffee."

"You did good Agent McGee," Leslie grinned then looked at his grey jacket, "I like the jacket. Same color as my skirt."

"I hadn't noticed," McGee stated.

"Really?" Leslie stopped moving with him, "Spin me."

"Okay," he did as he was told allowing him to do a once over of the lovely brunette seeing she wore black simple heels, a grey pencil skirt, and a white blouse under her lab coat. She spun back into their earlier dancing position, "I like it."

"Of course you do," Leslie winked at him.

"I didn't mean it…like that," McGee sighed and she laughed, "I'm going to stop talking."

Leslie's laugh slowly faded into silence so that they both stared at each other with frail smiles.

"What do we have here?"

McGee glanced over to see Tony standing in the doorway.

"We have dancing," Leslie answered, "What does it look like?"

"Mind if I cut in?" Tony started walking towards them, but Leslie pulled McGee with her as she moved away, "Aw come on. I need McGeek Leslie."

"Well," Leslie released McGee and turned around to face Tony so that her dance partner was standing behind her, "You can't have him."

"And why is that?" Tony lifted an eyebrow.

"Because I have what he came down for," she leaned around McGee brushing into him as she did so to grab a piece of paper. She leaned back and held it above her head.

"Oo, thank you," McGee plucked it from her hand then walked around her leaving the room.

Leslie picked up one of the coffees keeping a smug grin.

McGee came back a second later to take the coffee, "Almost forgot that." He left again, but stopped at the doorway, "C'mon Tony, don't want to keep Gibbs waiting."

Tony shook his head in amusement, but followed right after the agent.

)()()()()()(

"Why am I here?" Leslie asked hugging her arms staring down at the body in front of her, "I work in the lab."

Hands grabbed her arms and she looked over her shoulder to see Tony, "Because Ziva can't be here and _you_ can work in both the lab and the field."

"But I'm not a full NCIS Federal Agent or whatever," Leslie pointed out.

"Quit complaining Colson," Gibbs came walking past the two with McGee close behind, "What do we got, DiNozzo?"

"A very dead Petty Officer," Tony answered, but upon seeing the look he was receiving quickly changed that, "Two gunshot wounds: One to the left thigh and the other to the chest."

"Alright," Gibbs looked up just as Ducky was entering the room, "Here's the plan. Ducky will check out the body some more while we get the house. DiNozzo I want you checking out the master bedroom, bathroom, and any other bedroom there may be; McGee you got electronics and the living room; and Colson," the girl looked at him, "You're with DiNozzo. I got the kitchen."

Leslie frowned deeply as Tony made a small noise of success.

"We can count this as our first date," Tony beamed at her.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "On second thought I want McGee to keep with the electronics, but switch rooms with DiNozzo."

"You're kidding," Tony frowned.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Gibbs exchanged looks with everyone, "What are you waiting for? Get to work."

McGee and Leslie turned going down the long hallway quickly veering right into a bedroom leaving Tony to stand staring after.

Leslie sighed, but pulled on a pair of latex gloves walking over to the tossed apart bed covers, "I'd say someone had a busy night."

McGee took a picture of the bed, but then other hands were grabbing the camera and taking it from his neck, "Hey."

"I'll take pictures," Leslie smiled sweetly at him, "since, you know, I don't originally belong here."

McGee blinked at her, but smiled back before going to a side table and pulling open the drawers, "I'd rather work alongside you than Tony."

"I bet you would."

McGee glanced over his shoulder to see her giving him a look he's seen before, "I didn't mean it…like that." He sighed, "I'll just…"

"Stop talking?" Leslie offered and he nodded making her laugh.

DiNozzo on the other hand was not laughing, but instead on all fours squinting up at a chimney, "I literally see nothing, but darkness."

"Have you tried using a flashlight?" Ducky offered from somewhere behind him near the body.

Tony crawled away from the bricks to sit back on his heels, "Would it make a difference?"

"There wouldn't be darkness," Ducky said blandly, "I wonder about you NCIS boys sometimes."

Tony gave him a sarcastic grin, "You're swell Ducky you know that?"

"Why yes I do," Ducky smiled back at him before turning back to his dead body.

Tony was about to grab for his flashlight when he heard ringing from somewhere in the room; he cocked his head to the side and listened. He got to his feet and started walking down the hall when he noticed a blackberry lying on the ground with a red lining. Immediately he recognized it as Leslie's. He swept it up in his hand to see who was calling, a name flashed under the words 'call from'. Tony lifted an eyebrow in confusion before answering it and putting it to his ear, "Hello?"

_"Hello? Who is this_?"

"Tony."

"_Tony who?_"

"Tony DiNozzo."

"_DiNozzo!"_ The man chuckled, "_It's me Primo! I work for Cheney."_

Tony smiled now, "Hey! I knew there couldn't be another guy named Primo around here." But then confusion struck him, "Wait, why are you calling Leslie's phone?"

There was a pause, _"Why are you answering Leslie's phone?"_

"We're at a scene together," Tony answered, "her phone must've sprung from its clip."

"_Could be, but to answer your question…I'd rather not_."

"Oh, I see," Tony smiled with a knowing amusement, "Good work Monteleone."

_"Don't congratulate me on anything,_" Primo laughed, "_Can you give her the phone please?"_

"Yeah," Tony started walking towards the bedroom and peeked in to see Leslie sticking half way out—scratch that—to see Leslie's butt sticking out from behind the pulled forward bed. He stood there for a moment staring at it.

"DiNozzo you better be staring at the spots on the bed."

"How'd you know it was me?" Tony stepped into the room.

"Because," the other voice came from under the bed, "you have a certain sense about you, that and I told her."

Tony dipped down to look under the bed where McGee was lying on his back with his head underneath the bent over woman, but instead of his staring up at the white blouse (where Tony would be looking) they were looking between the girl's arms at where she was looking too. Tony sighed, "McGee why are you under the bed?"

"There's trace evidence under here of what could possibly be some sort of drug," McGee answered.

"Is there something you need?" Leslie asked.

"Actually yes," Tony stood straight with his eyes going back to linger on the black clothed hindquarters.

"DiNozzo," the girl warned and he cleared his throat.

"You have a phone call," Tony stated and he watched a hand reach back to her belt, but upon not finding her phone she began to shuffle back being careful of McGee. She got to her feet and stared hard at him, "Why do you have my phone?"

"It was on the ground," Tony shrugged, "I found it as it was ringing."

She held her hand out for it with a frown.

Tony started towards her with the phone outstretched, but he pulled it back hissing in air, "I didn't know you were friends with Monteleone."

Her eyes widened slightly and she jumped forward grabbing the phone from him. She glared at him before putting it to her ear, "Primo, hi." She shot him one last look and left the room.

Tony watched her go and licked his lips; he dropped down to the ground in an instant, "Probie."

"What?" McGee was dusting the bottom of the headboard with a set expression.

"You're kidding right?" Tony gawked at him in disbelief.

McGee glanced at him, "About what?"

"How do you _not_ stare when that close to…you know," Toby positioned his hands quickly by his chest with an upward motion before dropping them to the ground to keep his balance.

McGee rolled his eyes, "Because I have respect for women."

"C'mon McGee," Tony crawled closer to the bed, "She's a very attractive woman."

McGee stopped his dusting for a mere second, but it was enough for Tony to comment on it.

"So you have noticed?"

"I'm not talking to you about this anymore." McGee returned his focus to the task at hand, but Tony wasn't done.

"She's got killer legs," Tony started crawling under the bed, "a very nice set of," he paused, "eyes." He came to a stop close to McGee.

"Please stop talking," McGee muttered.

"And that ass," Tony made a noise, "Wow."

McGee closed his eyes sighing, "Go away. I'm trying to work."

"Have you seen her eat a Popsicle before?"

"No."

"I have," Tony sighed, "She has them a lot. And, oh, it is hard not to watch."

McGee looked at him with a frowning glare, but his eyes went wide, "Um, Tony."

"She has a rocking body McGee, that I'm pretty sure is just as rocking in bed," Tony smiled.

"Tony," McGee tried again.

"I'm trying to explain to you Probie, what apparently you've missed out on," Tony verified.

"DiNozzo, McGee."

Tony froze at the voice and McGee closed his eyes dropping his head back as Tony dropped his forward.

"As much as it probably pains you to stop talking about Colson in such a way, I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

Tony lifted his head glaring at McGee, "Why didn't you say Gibbs was there?"

McGee kept his head back, "I tried."

Tony started crawling out from under the bed and stood up straight only to be met with the icy stare of a brunette, "Or that _she_ was standing right there."

"I tried," McGee said again.

Tony grinned at her, but she had a sinister stare as he noticed the phone still connected to her ear, "Still talking to Primo?"  
Leslie ignored him to talk into the phone, "No, he won't be joining us." She gave a soft laugh, "I bet Rachel will appreciate the break." She paused, "I'll ask him." She kept her stare hard on Tony before crouching down, "Hey McGee."

"Yeah?" McGee asked with caution in his voice.

"Would you like to go get drinks tonight with Primo, Rachel, Miller, Abby and me?"

"Um, sure?"

"Great," she stood up straight and looked at Gibbs, "Cheney's coming along too."

"Hm," Gibbs nodded, "Alright, I'll go with for a bit."

Leslie brought her attention back to the person talking into her ear, "Of course. We'll see you then." She hung up the phone and connected it to her hip. She looked at Tony, "DiNozzo, you got a little something right here," she scratched her own jawline, but as he reached to touch his own her fist swung out popping him a quick one.

Tony stumbled back catching himself on the bedpost, "Okay, I deserved that."

"Damn well you did," Leslie snapped, "Gibbs, I'm heading back to the lab."

"Take McGee with you so he can get a jump on the computer," Gibbs ordered.

"Sir?" McGee called out from under the bed.

"Now," Gibbs reinforced.

"Yep," McGee found his way out from under the bed and quickly left the room following the brunette.

Tony looked to Gibbs rubbing his jaw, "That hurt a bit."

"As it should," Gibbs smirked, "After all 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

)()()()()()(

"He said that?" Abby turned from her screens to look at the girl who stood next to the table with a magnifying glass over a rectangle shaggy rug.

"Yep," Leslie answered, "he said all of that."

"I knew DiNozzo had a big mouth, but," Abby shook her head, "Wow."

"Tell me about it," Leslie sighed setting the eyeglass down, "Ah, my eyes are starting to hurt and my shoulders are beginning to ache…I think my neck is…nope it's sore."

"You need caffeine, "Abby pointed at her.

"No, I need a shoulder rub," Leslie walked over to sit in a chair by the large plasma screen staring up at the work Abby was doing when suddenly hands dropped onto her shoulders and fingers began to gently knead into her knotted skin. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "Mm."

"Maybe a break now and then won't have you so worked up."

"You are my second set of hands," Abby agreed, "You shouldn't worry yourself so much."

"If I didn't, I'd get bored," Leslie stated as she rolled her head forward while the hands continued to massage fingers into her.

"How come you don't give me shoulder massages, McGee?" Abby asked.

"Because normally I don't have to remove you from my chair," McGee answered getting a laugh.

"Fair enough."

Leslie opened her eyes looking up at him, "You want me to move?"

"Not if you don't want to," McGee said simply.

"Good because I don't want to," Leslie smiled and he chuckled continuing the kneading.

"Oh," Abby chirped, "I have to go talk to Ducky. I'll be right back. When the program is done…"

"I'll take care of it," Leslie chimed as the girl left the room. She made a noise and stood up in one swift movement, "Sit."

McGee took his chair ready to slide in closer to the computer, but she grabbed him by the shoulders wheeling him over to the table with the rug resting on it, "Um."

"Do you see anything strange about this?"

"The color?"

"Besides the yucky green," Leslie kept her hands on his shoulders and subconsciously began to rub at them, "I want to know if _you_ see anything strange."

McGee glanced at the gloved hands gently pushing into him then back at the rug swallowing back his nerves, "No, should I?"

"Exactly," her hands vanished as she walked around to the other side of the table, "I don't see anything, but I feel that I should."

McGee stood up grabbing his chair wheeling it back to the computer then going back over to the table to stare closer at the rug.

"McGee," Leslie said after some time, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," McGee grabbed the magnifying glass.

"Do you agree with any of the things Tony said?"

McGee tensed and slowly lifted his head to see she was staring at him waiting for an answer.

"I, uh, don't want to answer this question," McGee cleared his throat, "Please. I feel as if this will be a trap door that I'll walk into. I like our friendship."

Leslie smiled at him and walked around to stretch up and kiss his cheek, "Good answer."

McGee stood frozen to his spot as she went over to the computer screens Abby had been looking at before. He collected himself and went to stand next to her trying to refocus on the work in front of him, but then she was sliding a hand down his cheek. He looked at her.

She touched her own cheek, "You had a little lipstick there."

"Oh," McGee put his hand to it rubbing away reminisce of her thanks, "Right."

Leslie smiled softly at him, "Why are you down here?"

"Same reason why I'm always down here," McGee responded.

And at the same time they looked at the screens with sighs, "Gibbs."

"What about me?"

"Just saying how amazing of a person you truly are," Leslie smiled at him and he walked over to grab her arms staring at the screen in front of her.

"Thank you Leslie," Gibbs smiled, "What do you got for me?"

"DNA, Gibbs, DNA," Leslie answered, "It says here that the DNA found under the fingernails of our dead petty officer belongs to…oh, um."

Gibbs leaned closer to the screen then pulled his cellphone out to dial a number, "DiNozzo, I need you to find Daniel Laurane. Yeah." He snapped the phone shut.

"I didn't know he had a brother," McGee commented.

"None of us did," Gibbs sighed, "They did a good job hiding that fact."

"Maybe they had a reason," Leslie pointed out.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Gibbs kissed the top of her head, "That was for you and Abby. Good job."

"We'll keep it up and call you if we get anything else," Leslie said.

"Good," Gibbs let go of her arms and exited the room.

"You have any siblings?" Leslie asked.

"A sister," McGee smiled, "English Major in college."

"Likes to write like her brother?"

McGee looked at her, "What?"

"Tony told me about the book," Leslie smiled at him, "I liked it."

"Thank you," McGee went back to looking at the computer screen, "What about you?"

"I have an older brother," Leslie answered, "He's a Marine Lieutenant."

"Impressive," McGee complimented.

"He's still working on his title," Leslie added just as a computer beeped, "Oh, why hello there."

"What?" McGee moved closer to her standing slightly behind her to stare at the same screen.

"This is, um, strange," Leslie's nose scrunched in confusion, "the, uh, semen we found on the bed sheets."

"Comes from two donors." The two looked to the other side of Leslie to see Abby, "Weird."

"Which can mean two things," Leslie continued, "Either he had a three way or…"

"Don't ask, don't tell," Abby inserted, "We're going to have to go over other things from that house to confirm this before telling Gibbs."

"And I think I know where to start," Leslie turned around folding her arms across her chest to stare at the green shaggy rug.

"Gross," Abby frowned.

)()()()()()(

Abby and Leslie flew from the elevator running past people trying their best not to collide with anyone as they went. The two came to a complete stop in front of Gibbs's desk, "Gibbs."

The man looked up to stare at the two women in lab coats, "Yes?"

"Petty Officer Laurane had a regular house guest," Abby began.

"He was in a relationship," Leslie continued.

"Okay, what's the girl's name?" Gibbs asked, but the two exchanged looks, "What?"

"Actually," Abby bit her lip, "She is a he."

"Petty Officer Laurane was in a relationship with Dr. Malcolm Wheel," Leslie dropped a piece of paper on the desk showing a picture and M.D. license, "He works at the Local Hospital."

Gibbs sighed and looked at his watch, "Alright. DiNozzo find the good doctor. The rest of you," he stood up to look at them, "go home."

"Home," Abby stared at him in confusion, "Is it that late?"

"Yes," Gibbs pulled his jacket on, "Don't you have drinks to share?"

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :) (I apologize too for any mistakes you might've found. I'm working on those too.)**


	2. Never Asked

**A/N: Patience comes with reading a story. Unanswered questions are answered over time. :)**

McGee stepped off the elevator almost colliding with Tony, "Tony, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," Tony smiled.

McGee started walking towards their desks, but Tony kept up with him, "Why?"

"I was curious as to how last night went," Tony answered, "Drinks with the Cheney gang."

"Uh, fine," McGee forced a smile.

"So, what's the connection between Primo and Leslie?"

"High school," Gibbs strolled past them with a coffee in hand getting to his own desk first.

McGee sat down in his desk as Tony did the same, "Yeah, high school."

"Sweethearts, friends; what are the details behind it?" Tony asked.

"What's it to you DiNozzo?" Ziva walked up to her desk and removed her jacket with a smug grin.

"No real reason," Tony shrugged, but then he eyed her closely, "Where were you yesterday?"

"I had a doctor's appointment that was cancelled," Ziva sat down, "so I called Gibbs and he told me to take the day off."

"When do doctors cancel appointments?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, but Dr. Wheel called me," Ziva's brow furrowed, "he sounded like he was nervous about something, but I didn't push for any details." When no one answered she looked at the three men to see them exchanging looks, "What?"

"When did you speak to Dr. Wheel?" Gibbs stood up walking over to her.

"Yesterday morning."

"What time Ziva?" Gibbs hissed.

"Nine."

"McGee," Gibbs looked over at him.

"On it Boss."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs walked over to his desk grabbing his jacket, "We have a house call to make."

"What's going on?" Ziva watched the two start walking away.

"McGee!"

"Yep," McGee looked up from his computer, "Ziva, come with me." He stood up going towards the elevators, "The girls can help explain it to you."

)()()()()()(

McGee and Ziva stepped into the labs to be greeted by the sound of Glenn Miller's _Sing, Sing, Sing_. The male agent smiled as they went over to where Abby stood sipping out of her large cup of Caf-Pow. She spun around to look at them setting her drink down just as Leslie walked in from the next room over. She glanced at them while Abby muted the music.

"Hello ladies," McGee nodded at Ziva, "Gibbs wants us to catch Ziva up on what she's missed."

"Super," Abby beamed.

"Doesn't sound like your type of music, Abby," Ziva pointed out.

"It's not, it's Leslie's," Abby confirmed.

"We compromised," Leslie smiled, "Now…let's fill her in."

Somewhere around an hour later Ziva was nodding her head understanding now the sudden absence of two of her team members, "Dr. Wheel is married though."

"We know that too," McGee stated, "but we can't seem to find the wife anywhere."

"Strange," Leslie bit her lip, but then she practically jumped to life, "McGee. I need your help."

"With what?"

"Computer stuff," Leslie started towards the adjoined room with McGee following.

Abby smiled after them shaking her head.

"What?" Ziva lifted an eyebrow.

"McGee," Abby looked at her, "He's a genius, but he's a dumb one at that."

"Why do you say that?" Ziva smiled.

"Well," Abby started, "Last night we went out to get drinks with the Cheney gang and it was hard not to notice the way McGee would watch Leslie. It was chilling actually, I don't think he was aware that he was doing it, but he was. And then when he wasn't staring at her—which was hardly never—she was glancing at him as if to make sure he hadn't left. Haven't you ever seen them working together?" Ziva shook her head so Abby moved to stand by the computers allowing the other girl to look through the open areas to see where McGee and Leslie were, "Watch them."

Ziva folded her arms across her chest watching as McGee sat at the computer with Leslie standing behind him. The lab analyst put a hand on the shoulder farthest from her and leaned forward pointing to something at the screen and McGee looked at her saying something that got her to smile. She stood up straight placing her other hand on his other shoulder; she gave them a quick squeeze before walking around to the other side of the desk unaware that McGee was watching her as he was talking. She spun back around pointing at him; she went back to him grabbing his jacket and saying something quickly before letting go, straightening the materiel, and then finally leaving through the sliding door.

Ziva averted her eyes as the girl walked over to the fridge.

"McGee's on to something," Leslie smiled, "And I need a Popsicle to celebrate; want one?"

"Yes please," Abby held her hand out not bothering to look as a wrapped Popsicle was dropped into her hand.

Ziva took the one being offered to her as she watched Leslie unwrap hers then reenter the room. Ziva unwrapped her own and watched Leslie sit partially on the desk next to McGee as he said something to her. Ziva looked at Abby, "Are they always this buddy-buddy?"

Abby nodded, "Yep. Kind of annoying actually."

"Jealous of it?" Ziva asked, "I always thought you two were rather close."

"Oh God no, McGee and I are friends, but nothing like that," Abby shook her head, "The annoying part as how they chase their tails unaware that they are both dying to chase the other's tail."

"That's so…poetic," Ziva commented.

"My point _is_ that McGee needs to jump," Abby clarified, "before she decides DiNozzo is the better option."

"Hopefully that'll never happen," Ziva smiled and Abby laughed.

"Ladies," they turned to see Tony.

"Back so soon?"

"Yeah, we got the Doc upstairs in interrogation," Tony raised an eyebrow, "Popsicle day at the office?"

"Leslie was offering," Abby answered, "She and McGee are working on the computer over there."

Tony looked over in that direction hissing in a breath, "I'm going to go check on them."

"Ah-ah," Abby ran around to intercept him, "No you don't."

"What?"

"Tony," McGee stepped out of the room with Leslie next to him, "I got something that we should show Gibbs."

Tony leapt forward grabbing the papers from his hands before turning and swiftly leaving the room.

"Or…_you_ can show him," he sighed, "Great."

Ziva smiled, "I'll see you two around, c'mon McGee." She left the room to catch up to Tony as McGee sighed.

"Next time don't share with DiNozzo what you know," Leslie offered holding out the Popsicle in her hand, "You need it more than I do."

McGee took it, "Thank you."

She smiled before going back into the other room.

"Weak," Abby muttered and McGee looked at her, but she smiled innocently, "What?"

McGee left the room trying the Popsicle in his hand, but when he reached the elevator his name was being called. He turned to see Leslie hurrying towards him with a single sheet of folded paper.

"You forgot this," Leslie stopped walking and handed it to him as the elevator doors opened.

McGee took the paper with a half-smile, "Thanks."

Leslie smiled back and started walking away as he got on.

McGee turned back watching her walk away, but as the doors began to slide shut he shot his hand out stopping them, "Leslie, wait."

The brunette stopped and turned to face him as he straightened back into the elevator, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to, um," he inhaled a breath, "would you like to—"

"I'd love to," Leslie smiled at him just as the doors slid shut leaving him to stand in the elevator with a small smile.

When the doors opened he happily walked to his desk with the Popsicle partially in his mouth which didn't go unnoticed by Tony, "Is that grape?"

"Yep," McGee sat down at his desk unfolding the piece of paper.

"Wasn't Leslie eating a grape one?" Tony walked over to him.

"She _was_," McGee glanced at him, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, but you can help me," Gibbs walked up throwing a notepad at him, "I need to know where the brother is."

"On it Boss," McGee focused in on the computer sticking the Popsicle into his mouth.

"DiNozzo, you're with me," Gibbs started walking away, "Ziva, I need Petty Officer Laurane's medical records."

"Alright," Ziva sat down at her desk grabbing for her phone, but not without eyeing a smiling McGee, "What's up with you?"

McGee looked at her, "What? Nothing is up with me. I just _really_ like this Popsicle."

Ziva smiled and dialed in a number, "I bet you do."

McGee was about to open up a search database when an icon popped up alerting him to new mail. He clicked it and the e-mail opened with a few words: **Lab. 8 o'clock. You're driving.**

McGee smiled and closed out of the e-mail before going back to his task ordered to him.

)()()()()()(

McGee glanced at his watch then up at Gibbs who stood over his shoulder staring at the screen, but the action didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be McGee?"

"Um, no sir," McGee cleared his throat taking one last look at his watch seeing that he had two minutes to get to the lab, "I do not."

Gibbs sighed, "Go."

McGee blinked at him, "What?"

"You're antsy and I'm too tired to deal with it," Gibbs looked at him, "So, go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," McGee rolled his chair back and grabbed his jacket; he got to his feet and pulled it on hurrying away.

"McGee!"

He stopped walking to turn to him, "Yeah, Boss?"

"Bright and early."

"Yep," McGee kept walking brushing past Tony.

"Where you off to in a hurry Probie?"

"Fish to feed," McGee stepped onto the elevator with a smile ignoring the perplexed expression of his teammate. He took a deep breath as the doors opened, but as he was about to get off Leslie stepped on tying the belt of her long khaki jacket. She had walked straight on causing McGee to push into the wall staring at her, "Hello."

"You're late," Leslie lifted an eyebrow then turned around to face the doors pushing a button.

"Gibbs."

"I'm not mad," Leslie glanced back at him as they came to the main floor, "Just hungry."

"That makes two of us," McGee stepped forward and offered his arm to her which she took with a smile, "And I know just how to fix that."

)()()()()()(

"So, you've learned about me," McGee said as a waiter cleared away their empty plates, "What about you? Why NCIS?"

"Change of scenery?" Leslie offered, but then she sat up holding her wine glass in both hands, "No, I heard that NCIS was looking for an extra pair of hands and I wanted out of the local LEO labs. I wanted to be on cases that I would be familiar with, the backgrounds that is. I felt like I needed to be somewhere that involved the Marines."

"Why is that?"

"Well," Leslie took a drink of her wine then brushed her hair behind her ears, "My father is a retired Marine from Vietnam; my mother was a nurse working on base. My brother is a Marine and his wife is a doctor. That's pretty much it."

"That can't be it," McGee smiled.

"Um," Leslie set her glass down then rested her folded arms on the table, "Well, my brother is the prized child. The one that is always talked about at all the family reunions and group outings. Needless to say I'm the mentionable one."

"I'm sorry," McGee's smile faltered.

"I don't care about it," Leslie smiled, "I'm happy with the choices I've made and I'm happy about who I am. My family can think what they want. I only care about what I think."

"Well then," McGee held up his wine glass, "here's to you."

Leslie clinked her glass against his, but then gave him a look that had him stopping mid drink.

"What?"

"You didn't pry," Leslie stated, "You simply asked and didn't bother to dig for more."

"It's not my life to pry into," McGee set his glass down, "You don't want to tell me things and I respect that."

"And _I_ respect _that_," Leslie leaned across the table to kiss his cheek, "Thank you."

McGee felt his breath catch in his throat as she fell back into her chair, "You're welcome."

Leslie reached across the table grabbing McGee's wrist to look at the time, "It's that late already?" She let him go and laughed softly, "Time flies."

"It does," McGee had regained his composure at that point and was waving down the waiter asking for the bill.

Leslie reached for her purse.

"What are you doing?" McGee lifted an eyebrow.

"Getting my wallet," Leslie answered.

"No you're not," McGee smiled, "I'm the gentleman, I'll pay."

Leslie smiled back watching the waiter return to take McGee's card. She rested her elbows on the table with curious eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you ask me out on a date?"

"Technically I didn't even get the words fully out of my mouth, so I wouldn't say I asked you."

"But yet we're here," Leslie commented, "so why?"

"I wanted to have dinner with you," McGee answered.

"Before DiNozzo," Leslie suggested.

"No," McGee's eyes widened, "Wait, well yes, but I don't mean for it to sound like a race, but with DiNozzo it usually is…But! This is not like that I promise. I wanted to ask you because I want to, not because I was trying to beat DiNozzo…I really hope you understand what I'm saying."

Leslie leaned back in her chair folding her arms across her chest, "I'm listening."

"Okay, um," McGee licked his lips, "I knew that DiNozzo liked you, well he likes every girl he meets, but then I started working in the lab with you a lot and decided that there's more to you than just what DiNozzo see's—which isn't a lot—so I was curious. I'm not good at the asking part, but you know that already. The other thing is that my confidence for when it comes to asking doesn't have high regards."

"Why is that?" Leslie leaned forward again, "You're a tall, fit, sharp-dressed, smart guy."

"I wasn't always fit and tall," McGee swallowed, "I was that kid in school no girl talked to…actually it stayed that way for some time."

Leslie reached across the table to take his hand, "I don't understand why."

McGee looked at their connected hands, "This has nothing to do with proving anything to DiNozzo."

"I know," Leslie gave his hand a squeeze, "Want to know what I think about you Agent McGee?"

McGee locked eyes with her, "Will I like it?"

"Depends," Leslie smiled and took a deep breath, "I think you are much more handsome than Anthony DiNozzo. Even when you think you weren't. I've seen pictures of the past McGee. You might have changed on the outside, but from what I've learned you've always been this smart, nice, and caring guy."

"Really?"

Leslie nodded, "And honest."

McGee lifted an eyebrow, "What did Tony say to you?"

"That you've had a thing for Abby for years," Leslie said.

"What?" McGee's eyes widened slightly, "I like Abby, yes, but as a friend. She's a great friend to have. I swear to you that I haven't watched Abby like I…do…you."

Leslie smiled softly at him, "You watch me?"

"No," McGee sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Leslie placed her hand over his in her other, "I watch you too."

McGee chuckled, "Usually that sounds creepy to most people, but since I admitted to it first…"

Leslie laughed just as the waiter returned with McGee's card and receipt for him to sign. She stood up grabbing her jacket to pull it on as McGee did the same; he walked around offering his arm to her which she took allowing him to lead her from the restaurant, but upon exiting they were greeted by a steady fall of snow. Leslie let out a small laugh, "I forgot that Christmas is coming up in a few weeks."

"That's the first thing you think of when you see snow?"

"No," Leslie smiled at him, "the first thing I think of are walks through the park."

McGee returned her smile as his car was pulled up in front of him. He walked forward and opened the door for her. He walked around taking his keys from the valet then got in, but not without glancing over at the exposed legs of his coworker.

"Keep staring and hopefully the car will move by itself," Leslie said.

McGee cleared his throat and looked out the front window as he sent the car forward back towards base. They sat in silence throughout the duration of the ride and upon pulling up next to her Mercedes he was quickly at her door opening it for her.

"You don't have to open the door for me," Leslie got out and walked around the door so he could shut it, "But thank you."

"You're welcome," McGee smiled and then they just stood staring at each other so Leslie spoke up.

"I had a really nice time," she put a hand to the back of his head and stretched up to kiss his cheek. She stepped back, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," McGee watched her go until her car vanished from sight. He smiled to himself then spun around pumping his fist at his side in success. "A job well done, Agent McGee."

)()()()()()(

Leslie walked into the lab focusing on the phone in her hand, but it nearly flew from her grasp along with her purse as Abby jumped in front of her.

"Hey!"

"Abby, what are you doing?" Leslie took a few breaths trying to calm herself as she walked around the girl to put her stuff in the adjoined room. She pulled on a lab coat and walked back to Abby who stood with her hands behind her back, "What?"

Abby pulled her hands out to show a single full bloomed red rose in one hand and an envelope with her name on it in the other, "These were left for you on the table."

"And you couldn't leave them there?" Leslie asked taking them.

"I was excited," Abby smiled, "Are you going to open it?"

Leslie sat the rose down on the table and opened the note fully aware of Abby standing opposite of her.

"Well, what does it say?"

Leslie smiled as she read it out loud to the girl, "It's supposed to snow tonight. How does a walk in the park sound?"

Abby's brow furrowed, "That's it?" She reached across plucking the note from her hands to read it; she flipped it over with a frown, "That's so not romantic at all."

Leslie picked up the rose, "It is when you know the meaning behind it."

"Someone has a secret admirer," Tony walked into the room with Ziva and McGee close behind all carrying bins full of evidence. They dropped them on the table and Tony turned to her, "But I don't give roses unless I want a second go around."

"Then this is obviously not from you," Leslie pointed it at him then looked at the table, "What's this?"

"Items from the car of our dead Petty Officer," Ziva answered eyeing the rose, "That's a gorgeous flower."

"Yeah," McGee agreed pulling bags from the containers, "Lovely."

Leslie lifted an eyebrow and stepped backwards to set the flower on the desk, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Right here," Gibbs walked into the room with a file in hand which he shoved at Tony, "Go."

Gibbs looked at the things on the table, "Ziva, you and me are going to get the brother from the police station. Abby, Ducky wanted to speak with you. McGee, help with the second laptop we found. Colson—"

"Yeah, I know," Leslie watched them all walk out of the room before looking at McGee, "It _is_ a lovely rose."

"Mhm," McGee nodded pulling a green laptop from a container then going to the desk plugging it into the screens, "It is."

"Do you normally give girls a rose after the first date?" Leslie asked.

"I have no idea," he was typing away staring into the screen, "what you are talking about, but," he stopped to look at her, "if I did I'd have to say no. Never have I done that before."

"Nice touch," Leslie whispered.

"Too much?"

"Just enough," she muttered moving to stand next to him smiling as she did so.

McGee turned to face her, "I thought it would be."

"And that's why I'm going to say that the idea sounds great," Leslie's hand on the table was presently close to his allowing for her to slightly overlap her fingers on his, "you didn't wait long to ask for a second date."

"Why wait when I have the chance to ask?" McGee asked.

"Because we just had dinner last night."

"I didn't know there was a rule that gave a certain length of time to wait," McGee gave her a confused expression.

"I'm glad you didn't know about it," Leslie looked at their hands then up at him.

"Lee-Lee!"

Leslie spun around just as Abby came walking in with tubes in each hand and a large grin, "Yes, Abs?"

Abby looked up at her not seeming to notice the thin line of space between her two friends, "Ducky, might've found something in our dead boy's lungs."

Leslie went to take a step back, but found herself running into McGee who grabbed her arms stopping her advance; she looked up at him, "Sorry, McGee."

"It's alright," McGee stepped back to turn to his computer work, "I've been hit by worse things."

)()()()()()(

Leslie walked next to McGee as a gentle snow fell around them while couples and families floated past them in the park. She watched a couple pass them and didn't think twice as she entwined her fingers with McGee's and grabbed the arm with her free hand pulling closer to him as she let out a puff of white air, "There. Less cold trying to get at me."

McGee had tensed at her sudden grip, but slowly fell into a stage of relaxation once he realized he had no reason to be nervous. He slid his other hand into his pocket and smiled, "I can't say that I've done this before."

"Me neither," Leslie seconded, "I always imagined what it would be like to walk in a park on a snowy night for a date."

"Did you imagine the cold as well?" McGee asked.

Leslie laughed, "Well that's where the date part comes into play." She stopped walking forcing him to do the same. She turned into him keeping their hands connected as the hand on his arm went to his jacket lapel. She smiled up at him, "You seem nervous, McGee."

McGee nodded, "That would be because I am."

"Why?"

"Well," McGee took a deep breath, "I am currently standing rather closely to a very a pretty girl in the middle of the park and I really don't know what to do because I'm afraid of making the wrong move."

"Honesty really is your strong suit isn't it?"

"If I mess up this date then life at work gets really awkward," McGee admitted, "not to mention my relationship with said pretty girl."

Leslie bit her bottom lip piecing it all together, "Is that why last night's date was so…middle school?"

McGee licked his lips thinking on it, "Yes?"

"You don't know?"

"I think that might have had a lot to do with…it," McGee lifted an eyebrow, "Wait, am I missing something?"

"The part where I'm trying to understand what exactly it is you're very nervous about and the thought behind that drives it," Leslie mirrored the look on his face.

"I already told you."

"Yes, but what is that 'wrong' move you're afraid of?" Leslie asked.

"Um," McGee stared into her eyes trying to find words.

"You never know unless you try," Leslie whispered giving a soft smile.

"And what if it _is_ the wrong move?" McGee's voice was low with nerves and it made the girl smile even more.

"Trust me when I say it won't be," Leslie assured, "So, what'll it be Agent McGee?"

McGee removed his hand from his pocket and placed it on her waist before ducking down to press his lips to her forehead and she laughed getting him to do the same. He smiled at her, "Too soon?"

Leslie just smiled at him while snow continued to fall around them leaving the cold to bite at their faces.

**A/N: Pretty please review...it fuels the creativeness in me. :D**


	3. A Very Lucky Woman

**A/N: Now. I know this is being read and in order for me to put up the next chapter I need some feedback. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS...I just want the rights to McGee.**

"It's been five days since we solved the Laurane case of brotherly rage, which means it has been six days since the last time you got a rose and note from Mr. Mystery-Man," Abby spun around in her chair coming to a stop facing the classy dressed brunette, "And you look surprisingly sexy today."

"I got dressed today Abby, just like you," Leslie clarified.

"New outfit I've never seen before," Abby stared at her, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Leslie looked down at her navy blue dress; the skirt of it cut off a little too high above her knees and the U-shaped collar hung a bit too low. The sleeves went two inches past her elbows and it hugged her curves with emphasis. She sighed looking back at Abby, "Nothing, but I bet you do."

"I believe you are trying to get the attention of Mr. Mystery-Man," Abby gave a knowing gleam, "Which means he hasn't hinted at a third date since your park walk. You're playing the oldest trick in the book."

"Which is what?"

"Putting on a sexy little dress in hopes that it'll spark his interest back into play," Abby folded her arms across her chest as Leslie started to walk away, "Which isn't necessary." Leslie stopped and turned to the girl spinning on her black heels, "See, maybe he was busy. Because…" Abby stood up going to where a black box sat on the silver table, "this was left for you."

Leslie swiftly walked over to open the box to see an envelope sitting next to another single red rose.

"Can I?" Abby asked.

Leslie picked up the rose and nodded.

The dark haired girl smiled plucking the envelope out and ripping it open; she took on a serious face and lowered her voice, "You love the snow and for some reason the cold. So in order for a third date I had to wait again for both. I'm sorry I've been so busy and hadn't told you. I haven't forgotten." Abby put the note to her chest, "Aw, that's cute. No, like really cute."

Leslie smiled at her.

"Do you regret the dress now?" Abby asked.

"No," Leslie's smile grew slightly, "It'll just make the moment better when I see him again."

"True," Abby dropped the note on the table and reached out taking the rose, "So when will I know who this Mystery-Man is?"

"When I decide on what exactly it is we are," Leslie answered.

Abby stuck her pinky finger out, "Promise?"

Leslie locked hers with Abby's, "I promise."

"I want to be the first to know," Abby clarified.

"Okay," Leslie smiled as a machine behind Abby beeped with completion, "What's that?"

"A bloody result," she turned grabbing a piece of paper, "It is telling me that the blood found in the car is a match to Lieutenant Commander Lucille Briggs. I guess I should bring this up to Gibbs."

Leslie reached across the table snatching the paper away, "I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yep," Leslie walked out of the room going to the elevator. Once inside she made sure the bun on the lower right side of her head was secure and that her collar was correctly in place. It wasn't that she was too worried about how she looked, but being as it had been a while since she last saw McGee…five days to be exact. The day after their second date she saw him again briefly when the Laurane case was wrapped up and then after that she always seemed to just miss him. She saw Tony more than she did McGee and it bothered her…it made her feel like she had done something wrong. But now that she thought about it the more she recalled just how busy the past few days had been for the team and she let it slide on that account.

The doors slid open and she walked off the elevator going towards the desks of her favorite team. She came to a stop in front of the empty desk of Gibbs and her brow furrowed, she turned to walk over to Ziva, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Gibbs is trying to contact the apartment the boyfriend of our missing Marine lives in," Ziva looked up at her, "Don't you look rather done up today."

Leslie smiled at her handing over the piece of paper, "The blood in the car belongs to the Lieutenant Commander. Your missing Marine might actually be dead."

"Oh wow," Tony's voice came from his desk where he had just turned away from the TV screen, "That is something I wouldn't mind seeing every day."

"Keep staring DiNozzo and it might be the last thing you ever see," Leslie warned.

"That I would _not_ mind either," Tony pointed out.

"Hey guys, I found….something…in…" McGee had just entered the area with a piece of paper in hand, but found his words trailing off at the sight of Leslie, "the…files."

"Yeah, I think I see a distraction," Tony stood up walking over to McGee and slapped him on the back taking the paper, "she's a very fine specimen."

Leslie rolled her eyes.

"DiNozzo, Ziva," Gibbs appeared from nowhere tossing a set of keys to Tony, "You're with me." He stopped at his desk glancing at Leslie, "You look nice today Colson."

"Thank you, Gibbs," Leslie smiled at him, but then grabbed the paper from Ziva, "The blood in the car belonged to—"

"Briggs," Gibbs walked back over to them, "Yeah, I know. Found her body at the boyfriend's apartment."

"Date gone wrong," Tony commented, "Kind of like _My Bloody Valentine_."

Ziva shook her head grabbing her jacket and backpack.

"McGee I need you here searching the phone, credit card, and any other record you can think of for her boyfriend Leonard Benson. He's a prime suspect right now and he's currently MIA," Gibbs said walking away with Tony and Ziva close behind.

"Okay!" McGee called after, but once they were gone he was looking at Leslie for a split second then returning to his desk. She walked over to stand in front of the desk and he tried his hardest not to look at her.

"It makes me curious."

"What does?" McGee kept his eyes locked on his computer screen.

Leslie walked around to stand behind him placing her face next to his, "How this nervous man can be so romantic through roses and notes."

"Things are easier when you don't have to look into the eyes of the person that makes you nervous," McGee cleared his throat.

"I think I figured out what I like most about you," Leslie whispered.

McGee turned his head to look at her.

"You take things slow," Leslie smiled softly, "Something I'm not used to."

McGee stared at her trying to find something to say.

Leslie put a hand on his shoulder, "It's what I need." She kissed his cheek then walked away to return to the lab leaving McGee to stare after her smiling slightly.

)()()()()()(

"How am I supposed to get my work done with you looking like that?" Tony came up behind Leslie barely leaving room for air between them.

"I think you can find," her heel came down on his foot, "a way to manage."

Tony grunted with pain twisting sideways to lean on the table, "I think I can too."

"DiNozzo, walk it off," Gibbs dropped two evidence bags in front of Leslie, "Analyzed now."

"Yes, sir," Leslie scooped them up walking away, but only for it to be snatched away by Abby, "What are you doing?"

"It is currently," Abby turned finding a clock, "Nine o'clock."

"Your point?"

"Mr. Mystery-Man is probably wondering where you are," Abby whispered.

Leslie's eyes widened slightly as she ran to grab her stuff pulling her jacket on as she started to leave.

"Colson, where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"Um," Leslie pulled on a pair of gloves, "I have to…."

"Don't lie to me," Gibbs warned.

"Okay, I have a date," Leslie admitted, "and I'm an hour late as it is."

Gibbs sighed, "I want you here before Abby tomorrow."

Leslie beamed, "Of course." With that she soon found herself running out the front doors of the establishment where she was greeted by both the cold and snow. She hugged her arms and looked around walking towards the parked cars. She found McGee leaning against the passenger side of his car, "McGee?"

"This time you're late," McGee looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Leslie forced a smile, "I got caught up working and…" she trailed off to see him smiling, "What are you smiling at?"

"I've been stood up countless times," McGee started, "and have spent those same nights waiting to see if something had stopped her from showing up."

"You've been stood up before?" Leslie came to a stop in front of him.

"Yeah," McGee nodded.

"How did you know I didn't?"

McGee smiled at her, "Gibbs."

Leslie nodded wetting her lips, "That would be a pretty good excuse to keep you waiting."

"I wasn't worried," McGee pushed off his car and opened the door for the girl, "Shall we get going then?"

Leslie got into the car smiling at him; he shut the door and she watched as he went around to the driver's side. She didn't say anything until they were a ways off from the building, "How many times?"

"Um," McGee thought on it for a second, "five—no—six times."

Leslie stared at him shocked, "You can't be serious."

"But I am," McGee confirmed, "Four times in high school, once in college, and once not too long ago."

"Four times in high school?"

"Yes," McGee nodded at her as they came to a red light, "One was a girl I had asked to Prom…she showed up, but with the Quarterback. Another was a girl from my science class that asked _me_ out, but when I showed I was handed a bill by a waiter who told me my friends said I'd pay for their sixty dollar dinner. The third time was for this girl who said if I did her homework she'd go to dinner with me."

"You didn't…"

"When you had my luck in school you'd take anything." McGee sighed, "So I did her homework, the next day she acted like she never even talked to me."

"And the fourth time?"

"Party that never existed," McGee answered, "I became a human piñata."

Leslie rested her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry."

McGee gave her a quick smile, "You plan on standing me up?"

"No," Leslie said quickly, "I wouldn't do that."

"Then you have no reason to be sorry," McGee put the car in park on a side road and shut it off, "Ready?"

"What are we doing McGee?" Leslie asked.

McGee only smiled and got out of the car, but he hurried around before she could open the door doing it for her instead. She smiled and he offered his arm to her leading her down the sidewalk in silence, a silence that wasn't awkward, but pleasant between them. He finally came to a stop and Leslie looked around with confusion, but then McGee was looking down a road, "Here comes our ride."

"What?" Leslie looked too in time to see a pair of black horse pulling a red open carriage behind them. She smiled at McGee, "A horse drawn carriage?"

McGee shrugged, "Too cliché on a winter day?"

"Not at all," Leslie smiled, "I love it."

The carriage came to a stop in front of them and the older gentleman tipped his hat at the two, "Good evening folks."

"You run this late?" Leslie asked.

"I do when I have reasons to," he winked at McGee, "A nice fellow you have there ma'am."

Leslie felt warmth run across her cheeks happy that they were already red from the cold, "I know."

The old man reached a hand back to her, "Watch your step."

Leslie took his hand and stepped up into the carriage letting go of McGee, but he grabbed her waist helping her up into it forcing her to turn to look at him with a harsh expression.

"What?" McGee held his hands up in defense, "I was helping."

Leslie sat down in the seat as McGee climbed up with her staring at him, "I had it, but thank you."

McGee smiled shaking his head as he sat down next to her resting his right arm on the back of the seat while his left hand went into his coat pocket.

The old man looked back at them with a smile, "Are you cold ma'am?"

Leslie looked at her exposed legs then back up, "Slightly."

He nodded at the seat in front of them, "Under that seat is a blanket."

Leslie leaned forward and lifted the seat to pull out a white thick blanket; she unfolded it to place over both hers and McGee's legs. She leaned back into him folding her hands in her lap as the carriage lurched forward. She looked at McGee to see that he was already looking at her, "You're thinking too hard Agent McGee."

"I normally do when I'm with you," McGee muttered, "Is that bad?"

"Sometimes," Leslie smiled sweetly as the arm behind her shifted forward then altogether wrapped around her shoulders.

McGee looked straight ahead not saying anything as she snuggled closer to him.

"What brings you two out here on a cold night meant for staying inside?" The old man asked.

"She likes the cold and snow," McGee answered, "Mainly the snow. I decided instead of another walk through the park that this would be an equally—or a better—idea to do."

"I'd say it was a good call," Leslie stated.

"The name's Walter Hurst," the man said, "and I am willing to give the actual vocal tour of DC as we go or to stay quiet."

Leslie laughed, "We live here. So you don't have to give the tour, but that doesn't mean you have to be quiet. My name is Leslie Colson."

"And you my boy?" Walter glanced at them.

"Timothy McGee."

"And how long have you two been together?"

"Actually," McGee paused.

"This is only our third date," Leslie finished, "We really aren't anything."

"Hm, how do you two know each other?"

"Through work, we work together," McGee clarified.

"And do your fellow coworkers know about it?" Walter straightened up right glancing at them again.

"No," they said simultaneously and the man laughed. McGee continued for them, "We're, um, well—"

"We have our reasons not to tell certain people as of yet," Leslie broke in, "What about you, Mr. Hurst?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have someone special in your life?"

"I _had_ someone special, Ms. Colson; my wife passed about six years ago," Walter corrected.

"I'm sorry," Leslie hushed out.

"Don't be," Walter threw her back a smile, "Darla lived a full healthy life; we were married fifty-two years. We have ourselves five kids, nine grandchildren, and four great-grandchildren. I have no regrets and I know she had none either."

Leslie smiled at this just as a gust of wind blew at them. She shivered and immediately turned into McGee wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. There was a hesitation of response, but McGee finally wrapped his own arms around her looking left. The ride rested into silence after that point and it didn't seem to bother either of the two none, but then they were pulling to a stop and Walter was turning towards them.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways," Walter smiled.

Leslie straightened up allowing McGee to pull the blanket from them which sent a chill through her starting at her exposed legs.

The federal agent dropped down from the carriage and lifted an eyebrow breaking the silence between them, "Am I allowed to help you down?"

Leslie stepped to the edge of the carriage and held her hands out to him. McGee seemed to brighten with minor success that she smiled at; he reached up and took her by her hips as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He lifted her from the carriage to set her on the ground keeping a hold on her waist. She lifted a hand to his cheek and he instantly released her stepping back, "I'll go get the car." He reached into the carriage and pulled the blanket out to wrap around her shoulders, "You wait here."

Leslie pulled the blanket tighter around her watching as he walked away with a slight frown on her face, "Okay..."

"Ms. Colson," Walter said from his seat.

Leslie turned to him, "Yes?"

"I've noticed something in this small span of time of meeting you two," Walter squinted at her, "You're a fast paced woman, aren't ya? You're more used to the direct route when seeing someone."

Leslie looked down at the ground trying not to meet his stare.

"I don't mean to offend you ma'am—"

"No you're right," Leslie nodded looking at him again, "I am a 'fast paced woman' as you so kindly put it."

Walter nodded, "Then listen closely to what I have to say." Walter leaned towards her, "This man that just fled from your advance did so because he's nervous and unsure…not because he doesn't want it. He's had his relationships and they've all taken their toll on him. For the first time he sees that he has control of this one."

Leslie went to open her mouth, but he held up a finger stopping her words.

"There's only one thing I regret more than anything in life," Walter put his finger down, "That my wife kissed _me_ on our second date. You see I had this whole fancy date planned where I was going to plant a kiss when she least expected it, but she took that from me."

"What exactly are you saying, Mr. Hurst?"

"Let him lead," Walter smiled, "I can promise you that it won't be a mistake. He wants to make this one count…I say let him."

Leslie stared at the old man trying to find something to say, but was stopped by the sound of a car pulling up and a door opening. She looked over to see McGee opening the passenger door for her. She pulled the blanket from her and handed it to Walter, but she placed her hand over his smiling, "You're wife was a very lucky woman."

Walter smiled at her giving a wink, "Soon you'll realize just how lucky _you_ are."

"Leslie, you coming?"

Leslie gave the man one last grin before hurrying off to get into the car where she sat in silence staring out the window thinking on the words spoken by the carriage driver. She didn't notice that they had come to a complete stop until McGee said something.

"We're here," McGee said cautiously.

Leslie gave her head a quick shake and smiled gently at him, "Thank you for tonight." She leaned over to give his cheek a quick kiss and exited the car faster than he could get out to open the door for her, but as he watched her go to her car he got out looking over his car.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Leslie turned back to look at him, "No, you didn't." She opened her car door, "Good night McGee." She got in not waiting for a response.

)()()()()()(

Abby walked into the lab humming to herself happily when suddenly she noticed Leslie standing at the table her a hand to her mouth and the other cupping her elbow. Her eyes were watery and streaks already ran down her face from tears. Abby dropped her stuff on the ground quickly going over to her, "Leslie, oh my God what's wrong?"

Leslie looked up at her then back at the table dropping her arms to place her hands on the table, "The Lieutenant Commander's death…wasn't just a normal murder."

Abby stared at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"She was on a list," Leslie met her eyes, "and so am I."

"What?" Abby turned her attention to the table seeing pictures of Leslie in her everyday life scattered amongst each other while a red rose sat in the middle of it all with a note resting against it. Abby found a pair of latex gloves then grabbed the note to read it aloud, "Lucille made the same mistake you made. A mistake I can't forget. You're on my list Leslie Colson." Abby put the note down, "Did you tell Gibbs?"

"Not yet."

"I'm calling him down here," Abby went to the phone, "All of them." She put the phone to her ear and waited only seconds before talking again, "Gibbs, I need you guys down here immediately. No, now. This is an emergency. Hurry." She hung up the phone and went around grabbing the chair by the other desk to roll over by Leslie, "Sit."

Leslie slowly fell into the chair never taking her eyes from the table.

Abby went around grabbing her arms staring hard at her, "We'll take care of this, Lee-Lee. None of us will let you get hurt."

Leslie nodded sniffing back tears, "I know."

Abby gave a reassuring smile before turning back to the table to glance over the pictures, "Gibbs is going to drill you on these pictures, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"And who you are with in some of them?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Abby," the named girl stood straight and looked at Gibbs as he entered with his three agents behind him, "What's going on?"

"I know something about our dead officer," Abby played with her fingers and bit her lip, "She was murdered by a person who has a list."

"Abby, what are you basing this off of?" Gibbs asked.

"Because," Abby swallowed looking over her shoulder at Leslie, "Leslie is _on_ that list."

**A/N: And thus it _truly_ begins...**


End file.
